New Era
by SilverCrystal Tears
Summary: What do you do when you see nothing left? When your friends have betrayed you and your family is dead? Serena finds that there is a way to rebuild from grief. She just has to look to the sky. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Summery: What do you do when you see nothing left? When you friends have betrayed you and your family dead? When there is nothing left for you but the summer rain? Serena finds that there is a way to rebuild from grief; she just has to look to the sky. One shot to those reviewers who said they hated it when Serena and Darien get back together. Enjoy!**

* * *

Serena sat on a little swing in Tokyo Park. Her sky blue eyes stared sightlessly over the calm lake. Clouds rolled in from the west but the blond didn't see them. Tearstains stood out on her pale face. Why? Why her?

The sky darkened ominously but still the blond didn't move. What had she done to deserve this? Was this punishment for not telling them she was the Princess? That she had been in possession of the Imperium Silver Crystal since she had been a child?

Then she had paid. She had lost everything. Her family was dead, though the world was still unaware of that fact. Her friends had deserted her; her love had never seen what everyone else saw so clearly whenever she looked or spoke to him and had started dating her former best friend. She had nothing left.

They, being her former friends the scouts, Luna, and Artemis, had no clue who she was. The rain came them. Great roaring sheets of rain that battered everywhere they hit. Still Serena Tsukino didn't move from the swing, rain drenching her blond hair, soaking her simple skirt and shirt, and washing away the tearstains on her face.

She brought her hands from the chains and clasped them. When she opened them a jewel, no bigger than her thumbnail sat in her palm. As she looked into the transparent jewel she heard the voices of those who had destroyed her world. "Sorry Serena, but you have to go. The Sailor Scouts don't need you, nor have we ever needed you."

Raye, that day a week, Was it only a week? Ago had kicked her out of the Sailor Scouts by a unanimous vote.

"Yeah, Darien's taking me to that really expensive eating house, ya know, the Mt. Fuji House of Gourmet Food, tonight. I'm so happy he chose me over that useless idiot, Serena."

Serena had overheard Raye talking to Mina one day at the arcade. It had felt like Serena had taken two blows to the heart after hearing that. Raye had taken the man she knew Serena loved, and had insulted her as well. "Sorry Meatball Head, I won't be here to torment you tomorrow, I have a date with Raye. Adiōs."

Her tears mingled with the rain as lightning flared overhead. "We're sorry Serena. Sorry to leave you alone. Know that we love you. Forever…" Her mothers last words as she died from a looters bullet, her father and brother beside her, dead. Serena lifted her had and let the rain pour over hear face.

She had nothing left. Her world was gone. Why was she left? Serena didn't see the figure immediately, so great was her grief. The tall, silver haired woman was untouched by the storm. She strode over to the soaked girl with a quiet, tranquil grace and held out her hand. Serena looked down and saw her, her grief stricken blue eyes rising to rest on the strangers face. She knew immediately who it was.

Queen Selenity, who had given her life to save her loved ones and the people of the moon. "Quiet your tears, my little one, for all is not lost." Serena took her hand and let her be pulled to her feet.

"How, Mother? All has betrayed me or left this world. What is left?" Queen Selenity gestured with her hand. A small hole appeared in the storm clouds. Shining through was the moon, her face bare, glowing coldly to the earth.

"This, Serenity. The moon needs you. You are the last female of Royal Blood. The Lunarians have been reincarnated and are waiting to return home. They need you to have that home again. Only you can rebuild what Beryl has destroyed."

Serenity looked up at the bare face, "Will I have help?" Selenity smiled, "All you have to do is ask." Serenity sighed and looked at her mother. "I have nothing left for me here. Its time to create a new Lunarian era." Serenity brought out the Crystal.

Her soaked clothes changed to a strapless white dress with butterfly wings in the back. Her hair turned pearly silver, a Heart Moon Tiara placed delicately on her head. In the middle of her forehead, a small, golden crescent moon. The Crystal blossomed to a flower and Serenity's Crystal Staff appeared in her hand.

Beside her, her mother smiled, "You are no longer Princess Serenity, little one. Now that you have accepted your fate, you are Neo-Queen Serenity of the Crystal Millennium." Serenity turned her face to her mothers and smiled, "Thank you so much mother."

Selenity smiled, "If you need company, call the Crystal and my spirit will come." She then shimmered, and disappeared. Neo-Queen Serenity looked at the storm around her and took a breath. She twirled her staff above her head and thought of the moon.

If she was to rebuild it, she was going to need some help. Her first stop was Pluto for the outer scouts, then her brothers, then the Generals if they would help. But the grief had passed. It was time to start anew.

Time for the Crystal Millennium to begin. With a final wave of her staff she was gone, the only sight of her being there at all was the dry grass where she had stood.

**Review**

**Chrys**


End file.
